


I Wish Love

by LucyLegacies



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: #TwitterHogwartsHousesChallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLegacies/pseuds/LucyLegacies
Summary: Lizzie wakes up in a world that is both different and the same. She has to find out how to get out of it.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	I Wish Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Twitter Hogwarts thingy and I wanted to be part of the first round. I don't really like to crossover two universes like this but I really liked the way I did it. 
> 
> Please leave kudos so my house, Ravenclaw, wins first round. (We won't since dandelionlighters wrote Slytherin their first fic and well,,,)
> 
> I wrote this in a day so if there's a lot of mistakes I'M SORRY.
> 
> It's also TOO LONG, I know, but I'm terrible at oneshots.

“This is not how I planned my day.” Whispered Lizzie stunned when she left her dorm. She looked at the students dressed in long black robes. At first, she didn’t notice but at a second look, Lizzie noticed that the inside of the robes was a different color. Some were blue, some red. Lizzie narrowed her eyes. She considered going back to her dorm and laying on bed very still until this hallucination stopped. Or maybe it wasn’t a hallucination, Lizzie thought noticing how real everything seemed. Not that it was comforting; hallucinations were considered dangerous _because_ they seemed real enough. Was there a Hogwarts themed party today with a dress code that Lizzie hadn’t heard about? With everything that has been happening lately, it wouldn’t be a surprise if that was the case. Lizzie was about to go look for her sister when someone talked behind her. 

“Why aren’t you wearing your robe, miss Saltzman?” Lizzie turned back to meet Emma frowning at her.

“What is happening, miss Tig? Is there something special today?” Lizzie asked curious. Emma tilted her head at Lizzie, studying her. Lizzie was accustomed with the look. It was the look people gave her when they were second guessing her, weighting her to see if she was worthy the waste of their time. Lizzie ignored the feeling that bubbled in the pit of her stomach.

“Of course, today is special. It’s the day of the Sorting Ceremony.” Emma said as if Lizzie needed an extra attention. “Now go get dressed, will you? Everyone should be downstairs when the new students arrived.” She said turning around and leaving Lizzie with an uneasy feeling. She went back to her dorm, though, and found a robe inside her closet. It was black, as the robes she had seen the students wearing. The inside of her robe was blue. Lizzie put it and hushed downstairs to see what Emma was talking about. She halted as soon as she got to the place where the students were reunited. It was styled completely different from how Lizzie’s memories remembered. Lizzie was practically born in this school; she knew the decoration and the spaces like the back of her hand. Yet, as she made her way to the table where people dressed like her, she couldn’t stop noticing the differences. She wondered what it all meant. In the 10 seconds that she took to walk to the table, three ideas came to her mind. First: She had finally lost it. Second: She was dreaming. Third: It was the work of a monster.

When she finally sat on the table ornated with blue flowers and lace, a girl turned to her. She smiled softly.

“I thought you wouldn’t come down. It’s almost time.” She said excited. When Lizzie opened her mouth to ask her more about it, a silence washed over every single student in the room. Lizzie looked around to look for what was responsible for the silence and was stunned to see one table with one single student. While the other tables were crowed with kids of all ages, the last table, the farthest away from Lizzie, had only one student. Lizzie knew immediately who it was. She was about to stand up and go talk to her when she felt someone holding her shoulder as if preventing her from leaving. She looked up and found her sister’s eyes. Relief swept over her.

“Lizzie, you can’t leave the table now. The new students just arrived.” Josie said and Lizzie only nodded. Her sister was here. Everything would be okay. Lizzie looked around and noticed that everyone was now sitting quietly. Only one student from each table was standing. Josie, from the blue table, Kaleb, from the yellow and Rafael from the Green. At the last table, the one with red ornament and only one student, Hope stood up. Lizzie finally looked at the front of the room where the teachers were seated. In the middle of the table, on the highest chair, her mom sat imperiously. She stood up and looked at everyone with caring eyes.

“As you well know, today is our annual Sorting Ceremony. It is a pleasure to welcome new students into our halls. The Salvatore School had been working hard and carefully to accomplish its mission to bring the supernatural community together in peace and harmony. So, today, as you welcome the new students with open arms, I ask all of you a personal favor: do your best to make them feel at home.” When she finished, she nodded her head and the room erupted in cheer. After everyone quieted again, they looked to the back of the room. Lizzie followed their gaze and watched as a group of kids of different ages looked at the room and at the students with amazed eyes. Lizzie knew those looks very well as a tour guide for new students. Mr. Williams called a name and one of the kids, a girl about 10 years old, walked to the front of the room. _Where’s the sorting hat?_ Lizzie thought sarcastically as the girl looked at everyone scared. Lizzie’s mom looked fondly at the girl.

“You don’t need to be afraid. Whenever you're ready.” Caroline said and the girl nodded. She looked less scared when she looked back at the students. Lizzie watched as the girl closed her eyes. The next thing Lizzie heard was a crack. A cold feeling passed through her body. _Crack_. _Crack_. Again and again. The girl’s bones were being broken. One by one. If the terrifying sound wasn’t enough, the pained look in the girl’s eyes definitely was. After what felt hours of seeing the little girl being broken to pieces, she finally turned into a wolf. Caroline smiled softly and raised her hand.

“A werewolf.” She said loudly and the Green table erupted in cheers and standing ovation. Emma, sitting beside Caroline, waved her hand murmuring a spell and the girl turned back, already dressed in her robe, now with the green of Rafael’s table on the inside. Lizzie was open mouthed by now. A million questions in her head. How did the girl just turn and not the rest of the wolves? How did Emma turn her back? Why were they cheering the fact that a 10 years old girl had killed a person in order to trigger her werewolf side? She was so caught up with her questions that she didn’t hear the next student being called. This time it was a boy about 8 years old. He walked to the front of the room and looked at everyone confidently. Lizzie watched as he brought his hands together and whispered something. After a second, light started to pour from his fingers and he widened his arms. Lizzie smiled in amazement because inside the boy’s arms was a little universe with planets and stars and comets. He was obviously a witch from a witch family that taught him how to do illusion spells. Again, Lizzie’s mom raised her hand pointing to the blue table. Lizzie’s table. It erupted in cheers. Everyone glad about the new addition. Emma waved her hand and instantly, the boy’s robe was like Lizzie’s. Lizzie watched as every kid in the group was called to the front and after an exhibition of their gift, they were placed at the corresponding table. Lizzie looked at Hope’s table. Empty, except for her. Hope’s look was tired as if she had been through this ceremony way too much times and she already knew that she would be alone on the table by the end of it.

It was when Lizzie heard his name. Landon Kirby. Lizzie’s eyes snapped from Hope to her boyfriend, that was making his way to the front. He gulped when he looked at everyone. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“It will be easier if I just…” He said uncertain, looking around. Then he just sighed and pulled a knife out of his pocked and stuck it in his neck. Everyone in the room gasped in different levels of astonishment, confusion and interest. Lizzie watched the smug smiled of the Vampires’ table. They supposed that Landon was a vampire too since he had just killed himself. What happened next, though, had everyone in stilled surprise. Landon’s body lit up in flames and after a few seconds, it finally stopped leaving something like hard ashes shaped like Landon. When he walked out of his cocoon with that _stupid Landon face,_ everyone looked at Caroline expectantly. She raised her hand and pointed to the red table. The room filled with whispers as Hope Mikaelson stood up and looked Landon up and down judging him. Everyone’s breath caught waiting for her final assessment.

“Welcome, Landon.” She finally said smiling softly and everyone seemed to finally breathe at the same time.

When Caroline dismissed the students and everyone went back to their rooms, Lizzie pushed Josie aside. “I need to talk to you.” She whispered to her sister.

“Not now, Lizzie. I’m the monitor. I have to see to the new students’ needs. We can talk later in our dorm, okay?” Josie said softly and Lizzie nodded. She went directly to their dorm and waited for Josie. She looked outside from the window and realized that it looked just her school. Aside from the decoration and the dining room, everything looked the same. Lizzie sat on her bed and waited nervously for Josie. When she heard her door opening and her sister finally entered the room, Lizzie blurted.

“I don’t even know where to begin with. Why am I wearing faux Ravenclaw clothes? Actually, why is everyone wearing faux Hogwarts clothes?” Lizzie said pointing at her robe and then at the crest on it. “It even has the same crests. Whatever monster is fanfic-ing it doesn’t have enough imagination to create new ones.” Lizzie said disgusted. “And that shit show down there? Kids turning into werewolves and showing off? The students clapping and cheering? I’m lost, Josie.” Lizzie finished. Josie looked at her aghast. Great, thought Lizzie, her tact, or whether the lack of it, had scared her sister off. Josie looked around nervous and then back at Lizzie.

“What are you talking about?” And with only this question, Lizzie knew that her sister would be of no use. She was part of whatever this was. Lizzie wondered if this world was like that simulation Emma had sent them; if they had to make a groundbreaking discovery about themselves to finally be woken up from its plot. But as soon as the thought came, it was automatically dismissed by Lizzie. She knew in her core that it wasn’t quite the same. It was like… like… Lizzie’s mind tried to grasp the feeling of similarity that she was feeling, tried to make sense of it but she couldn’t. It was like Lizzie had lived something similar before but at the same time it wasn’t real. Lizzie brushed it away with an uneasy feeling. She looked back at Josie that was staring at her as if she were considering whether Lizzie really believed what she said or not. Lizzie decided to play it cool and pretend she was joking.

“I got you. You should've seen the look on your face.” She said laughing and watching the relief in her sister’s eyes.

“Don’t scare me like that, Lizzie.” Josie said finally taking off her robe and hanging it next to her bedroom. “I thought that someone had cast a _Mind Scrambling_ spell on you. You know how those are dangerous.” Josie said worried. Lizzie nodded. “I’m already worried all the time about us; worried that we’re lying and they’ll find out and throw us in Azkaban.” Josie said quietly and Lizzie held a laugh at how ridiculous her sister sounded talking about going to Azkaban. Then she realized the first part of it. _They were lying._ Lying about what? Lizzie wanted to ask her sister but she knew that if she said something weird again, Josie wouldn’t buy the joke excuse again. No, Lizzie would have to find answers alone.

She waited till she heard her sister’s soft snores to leave the room. She walked silently not having the first idea about what to do next. Lizzie stopped when she crossed a painting that looked like it was moving. She gave it a second look but it was a normal painting. She snorted at herself, at this Harry Pottery world. 10 years old Lizzie would thrive in this world, so obsessed she was with the books. Then something snapped in Lizzie’s minds. _The books._ If this world was, somehow, imitating the books, Lizzie just had to do just like Harry Potter did, right? It was a logical evaluation of this situation. The first thing Lizzie would do, then, was look for the Mirror of Erised. It was logical, Lizzie reassured her hesitant mind and then rolled her eyes; only her would find herself trapped in a mock-world of her childhood favorite books. She wondered around not noticing where she was going, trusting that she would find the Mirror this way. She didn’t actually trust anything; she just really had no idea of what to do and was starting to think that maybe someone really cast a _Mind Scrambling_ spell on her. When she found herself in front of a door she had never seen before, she started to believe that her mind was in the right place. She pushed the door open slightly and looked inside. There was no mirror, only stairs. Stairs carved in stone descending into the darkness of the place. Lizzie took a deep breath and, touching the school’s walls, siphoned its magic and cast a spell to light the way. She started to descend, each step making her feel more scared. She rolled her eyes again and started to go down faster; if she were going to die better walk confidently than hesitantly step into it.

When she reached the bottom of it, she looked at the two paths in front of her. They were the same, as if carved in stone and old, but for some reason, Lizzie caught herself walking towards the path at her right. She walked just a little more and finally reached a door. She opened it, knowing that the Mirror would be in the other side. What she didn’t expect, though, was Hope sitting in front of it. As soon as Lizzie entered the room, Hope’s eyes snapped at her. Lizzie didn’t need to ask her to know what Hope was seeing in the Mirror. Lizzie knew it was her lost family.

“What are you doing here, Saltzman?” Hope asked, an edge to her voice. Lizzie thought of an answer fast.

“I was looking for the Mirror.” She said instead of lying. Hope tilted her head.

“Why?” _Why_ , thought Lizzie. Why was she looking for it? She couldn’t tell Hope that she believed that something would happen when Lizzie found it that would finally make this world disappear and bring back _Lizzie’s Real World._

“I wanted to know what it would show me.” Lizzie said. Hope snorted and waved her hands at Lizzie.

“As you wish.” She said sarcastically. Lizzie tilted her head at the other girl. She was wearing a robe with the inside red, but this Hope, Lizzie thought looking her up and down, was totally a Slytherin. Lizzie didn’t even need to spend time with her to recognize the glint in her eyes. Not that in this world they had houses like Hogwarts, Lizzie wondered, but if they did instead of sorting their people by their species, this Hope would totally be a Slytherin. Lizzie would be a Ravenclaw in all worlds, she thought smugly. She was clever and cunning in all of them. “Do you intend on doing it today still?” Hope’s voice snapped Lizzie out of herself. She walked to the Mirror, her stomach doing nervous movements. When she was about to look at it, she heard a noise coming from behind the door she had just entered. What she did next was instinct taking over. She didn’t even think. She just put her hand on Hope’s shoulder and murmured an invisibility spell. When the door opened, a cloaked figure walked in. Lizzie couldn’t see inside the cloak. She had no idea who it was so she just looked at Hope and wished that she wouldn’t make a noise. If shit were going to be like Harry Potter, this could well be this world’s own version of Voldemort, Lizzie thought shaking her head. _She was going to kill the monster responsible for this._ She watched as the figure went close to the Mirror and murmured a spell that made it shrink. Then they took it and put it in a box. They left the room soon without noticing Lizzie and Hope there. Lizzie finally breathed after the cloaked figure was gone. She looked at Hope. She was looking back at Lizzie with something like hate pouring through her eyes.

“What was it that you just did?” Hope asked in a totally menacing low voice. Lizzie felt her whole body reacting to it in fear. She hid it and looked Hope with a raised eyebrow.

“What?”

“You know what. You just took my magic. You stole it.” Hope accused her. Lizzie realized she was talking about the siphoning. Lizzie frowned. Didn’t this Hope know that she was a siphon witch?

“I just siphoned from you.” Lizzie answered, remembering too late what Josie had said back in their room. _They were lying about something_. About their magic, realized Lizzie when Hope looked at her as if she had said the most preposterous thing.

“How?” She whispered to Lizzie.

“I was born like that, Hope.” Lizzie said calmly, trying to get control of this situation. If they were lying about this, Lizzie couldn’t risk Hope telling everyone.

“You were different. You lied about it, didn’t you? Just so you wouldn’t end up in my table; just so you wouldn’t end up in my faction.” Hope laughed humorless. “I wouldn’t expect you to be so snob with all your background, Saltzman.” Hope said bitterly. Lizzie knew her intentions were to hurt, but Lizzie didn’t know her background, as Hope put it, to understand it. She thought about lying, pretend to know what Hope was talking about and just go to her dorm. But it had no point. She needed help to get out of there. She needed help to at least understand fully _what_ _there_ was. It clearly had a plot of its own, not only a mix of both the real world and a fictional one.

“Okay, Hope, what I will tell you will sound really crazy but I need you to pretend that I know what I’m talking about till I finish it, okay?” Lizzie said already regretting her choice when Hope’s face showed nothing more than slight curiosity. Hope nodded. And Lizzie told her everything. About the other world, about the books, about not even knowing what Hope meant about her background. When she finished, she gathered the courage to look back at Hope. She was watching Lizzie closely.

“Why are you telling me this?” She asked.

“Because I need help.” Lizzie said simply.

“But why _me_?” Hope asked as if the answer was important.

“We are friends.” Lizzie whispered, not so sure of the effect her word would cause. Hope stared at her so intensely that Lizzie felt the need to look away.

“Let me see.” Hope said and Lizzie tilted her head in confusion. Hope came closer to her and touched her temple with one finger. Lizzie watched as Hope murmured some word to a spell Lizzie had never heard. After a few seconds, she pulled her finger away from Lizzie’s temple and with it a white ghostly-looking cloud. Lizzie looked at it in bewilderment as it started to show Lizzie’s memories for Hope to see. _No Pensieve needed then_ , Lizzie thought blankly; this world already beginning to bother her. Somehow, it looked like how she would expect it to be but just _quite not like it._

“I believe you.” Said Hope frowning. “But I don’t believe at the same time.” Hope said huffing. “Everything is so confusing.”

“Tell me about it. I’m the one locked in book world and I’m not even the protagonist.” Lizzie thought grunting. Hope was unique in this world too and she was already with the Mirror when Lizzie found her. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“This you is funny.” Hope said tilting her head in surprise.

“Weren’t old me- actually, fake me that you remember, funny too?” Lizzie asked.

“Oh, no. She was totally nuts.” Hope said.

“What do you mean _nuts_?” Lizzie asked insulted.

“She talked a lot to herself, wandered around looking at nowhere and spent hours in the library reading those adventure books that only made her even more crazy.” Hope said amused by Lizzie's face. “No offense.” She said raising her hands. _Slytherin_ , thought Lizzie.

“Oh no!” Lizzie exclaimed after a moment. “I'm the Luna Lovegood of this world?” She said buffing at the skies; at the ironic monster that created tthis. _Fitting_ , Lizzie gave in tired, _of course she would be Luna_. She glared at Hope's smile.

“Yeah, she was just like that.” Lizzie rolled her eyes at Hope.

“Now, how are you going to help me?” Lizzie asked.

“Why would I help you?” Hope asked sincerely curious.

“I just showed you my memories.” Lizzie shouted.

“Yeah, and?”

“I need to go home.” Lizzie said.

“Well, that’s your problem to figure it out, huh?” Hope said giving her another look over and then leaving the room. _This Hope was no hero_ , Lizzie murmured as she made her way back to her dorm. Lizzie would have to find her way on her own. She slipped back on bed and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she would do it. Sleep came easily enough and after a few minutes, Lizzie was already dreaming. When she woke up the next day, she found two blue eyes staring at her. She jumped out of bed.

“Creepy much.” She shouted Hope that didn’t even flinch. Lizzie started to look around for her sister but she wasn’t there. “What are you doing here? Slytherins don’t have permission to enter Ravenclaws’ dormitories.” Lizzie said. Hope looked at her and opened her mouth and then closed. She studied Lizzie for a moment and then chuckled. She chuckled!

“I decided to help.” Stated Hope benevolent. Lizzie didn’t buy that crap.

“And why is that?” She asked narrowing her eyes at the other girl.

“I feel like helping a friend in need.” Hope said and Lizzie rolled her eyes at her. Hope totally had an agenda but Lizzie didn’t have time to be cautious. For all she knew, a monster could be sucking her life in the outside while she spent time in this world.

“Okay. How are you helping me?” Lizzie asked.

“You said that you’re not the protagonist in this world, right?” Hope asked and Lizzie nodded. “So, who’s it?”

“You.” Lizzie buffed the word out blushing a little.

“Why?” Hope asked curious.

“I don’t know.” Lizzie answered back.

“What about Josie?”

“What about Josie?” Lizzie asked frowning. Then a thought came to her. “Don’t tell this you also has a crush on Josie.” Lizzie grunted.

“What? No!” Hope said fast and then looked weirdly at Lizzie. Then she chuckled. _Again_. “Well, this you is definitely jealous of all mes having a crush on Josie.” Hope said smugly.

“I’m not jealous.” Lizzie uttered.

“That’s hardly the point.” Hope said after a few seconds shaking her head. “I have something back at my home. It’s supposed to help you _find your way back home._ I think it could help you.” Hope said sincere.

“In your home? In New Orleans?” Lizzie asked and Hope nodded. “How are we going there? With a broom?” Lizzie asked excited. “Or are we going to Apparate? I would love that. There’s no spell in real life for it.” Lizzie said. Hope again looked at her shaking her head, a look Lizzie was starting to be used to.

“We’re going on a car.” She said slowly.

“Oh, not so glamorous then.” Lizzie said a little less excited making Hope chuckle again. Lizzie frowned. This Hope did that a lot. _Maybe she wasn’t a Slytherin after all_ , Lizzie thought watching her as they traveled all the way to Hope’s home.

* * *

Lizzie took that back. Hope was a Slytherin. And Lizzie was _definitely not_ a Ravenclaw. A Ravenclaw would’ve seen this coming miles away, thought Lizzie looking at the cuffs holding her hands together. Maybe she was a Hufflepuff, trusting and always willing to believe in the best in others. Because even though she knew Hope had second intentions, she did not see this coming. Now she was trapped in a dungeon and she had a hell of a headache. And whoever monsters was responsible for it was probably laughing and feeding off of Lizzie’s stupidities and poor choices. Lizzie heard a clinging in the wall outside her cell and straightened herself to see who was coming. A few seconds later Hope entered the cell.

“I thought you might be hungry. I don’t wish for you to starve to death.” Hope said and after her someone entered the cell holding a plate and a cup. Lizzie gasped when she realized who it was.

“Dad?” Lizzie called. He only looked at her and placed the plate and cup on the ground.

“So in this world my slave is your dad?” Hope asked sarcastic and then looked at him. “You can go back to your chores.” He only nodded and left the cell. Lizzie watched it in disbelief. Her dad was this world’s equivalent of a House Elf? Lizzie looked at Hope. She was done with it.

“Why did you lock me?” She asked looking her right in the eyes. There was no world were Hope would be evil. _Weird thought_ , Lizzie wondered looking at the girl. Lizzie only knew one Hope from the real world. So why does it feel like she’d met other versions of her before? Other versions of the world. Again she had that feeling. The feeling of trying to grasp at something that was always just out of reach. Too close and yet too far.

“I need you to siphon something for me.” Hope said.

“Why didn’t you just ask instead of knocking me out and throwing me in a dungeon?” Lizzie asked with no patience.

“I didn’t think of that.” Hope answered sincerely. _Slytherin_. She didn’t even consider asking. Lizzie glared at her and then sighed tiredly.

“What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to siphon my werewolf side and my vampire side and my witch side and storage it in different objects.” Hope said.

“You want to Horcrux your different species?” Lizzie asked surprised. “Everything that makes you special?”

“I don’t want to be special.” Hope said passionately. “These things inside of me… I hate it. I hate how they fight for dominance. How it fights to see which side is stronger. My family died because of it. I hate what I represent. I just wish that it didn’t exist; that I didn’t exist. I just wish Hope Mikaelson had never existed.” Hope shouted out loud to the dungeon, her words echoing inside Lizzie’s mind. I wish Hope Mikaelson had never existed. _I wish Hope Mikaelson was never born_. And just like that all the memories that weren’t really memories came back to Lizzie. Scenes from different worlds where things were each time worse than before. How everything was about Hope. How Lizzie _made it_ about Hope. How she twisted and turned things to blame someone else. Because it’s easier to build a narrative where you’re the hero correcting another person’s wrongs.

“That’s it.” Lizzie shouted surprised. Suddenly she knew what she had to do to get out. She looked fondly at Hope. It was funny, Lizzie thought, that the three of them hated parts of who they were. How Hope hated that she was so special that her family had to die because of it and now she spent every second of her life looking for ways of sacrificing herself to pay a debt she thinks she owns. How Josie hated who she was that an alter filled with dark magic had to take control of the part she considered weak and flawed. How Lizzie hated herself so much that the mere thought of losing the Merge and leaving inside of Josie a defective and broken part of her to make her sister’s life miserable was her biggest fear. The prospect that every time her sister stopped to think about her she wouldn’t remember anything good but only the messed up and ugly part she left behind. How in the first world Lizzie’s wish created Josie was just Lizzie’s shadow, something attached to her; something that could pass unnoticed; much like the real life where Lizzie pushed Josie to be like that and Josie allowed. How in the second world Josie hated her. How in the third she wasn’t even alive. And how in this one Lizzie didn’t trust her to ask her help. How every time Lizzie’s mind created a world, she never seemed to find a balance with her sister. With herself.

Then she thought of the line of the prophecy about love. _The biggest destroyer of all is love_. And maybe it would be. But not because it was too strong or too wrong or towards the wrong person. Maybe the biggest destroyer of all would be love because it was lacking. It was something required that they hadn’t developed. Not yet, anyway. Maybe loving one’s own self to be able to see the beauty and the ugliness and accept and change and grow was what was needed for them.

Maybe one day Josie would love herself so much to never doubt that she deserved to be chosen. And one day Hope would love herself to finally understand that the love that people feel for her doesn’t come with a price. And maybe, just maybe, Lizzie could one day accept who she was without being constantly afraid of herself and what she could do.

“I wish love.” She whispered.

* * *

“Did you remember?” Lizzie heard as soon as she opened her eyes. Her sister’s eyes were staring down at her.

“Remember what?” Lizzie asked still in the haze of sleep.

“So the spell didn’t work? We were so confident it would work.” Hope said disappointed. Lizzie looked at the two girls in front of her in confusion. Then Lizzie remembered everything. How she had cast a spell to dive into her subconscious and remember what was lost; to remember worlds to where Lizzie had traveled to. How everything seemed to be about Hope. How it all turned out to be about what Lizzie wanted to be. What all of them wanted to be. What they could be. She smiled at them. It had worked.

“I remember.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON'T FORGET THE KUDOS.


End file.
